pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Tyrogue
Vs. Tyrogue is the fifteenth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 9/9/2015. Story Ian, Bayleef, Elise, Togepi and Conway are traveling around the base of Mt. Mortar, on the way to Mahogany Town. Pebbles tumble down the mountainside, the group looking up at it. Conway: Mt. Mortar is known to be a training ground, due to having powerful wild Pokémon. Elise: These ledges look difficult to transverse. Conway: Mountain climbers are quite fond of the mountain as well. Voice: Aaaahhh! A young Black Belt with green spiky hair is launched off the cliff, followed by a Machoke and Primeape. They tumble down the cliff, crashing into boulders at the bottom. The Black Belt groans, as a Tyrogue stands at the top of the cliff. Tyrogue: (Yelling to sky) Tyrogue! Elise and Conway runs over towards the Black Belt, while Ian stares up at Tyrogue. Tyrogue walks off, disappearing into the mountains. Elise: You okay? Kyle: Ugh. Yes, I should be fine. My name is Kyle, and I had been tracking that Tyrogue for some time. Conway helps Machoke and Primeape up, as Ian pulls out his Pokédex. Pokédex: Tyrogue, the Scuffle Pokémon, and the pre-evolved form of Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan and Hitmontop. It is always bursting with energy. It continues to fight even if it loses, to make itself stronger. Ian: Three evolved forms? Conway: Tyrogue has branched evolutions, similar to Eevee. It evolves into Hitmonlee if it specializes in attack, Hitmonchan in defense, and Hitmontop if the two stats are equal. Kyle: I’ve been trying to capture Tyrogue for some time, so I can use it to challenge Master Kiyo in Saffron City. Elise: At the Fighting Dojo? We’ve met him before. Ian walks past them, as he starts to climb up the cliff side. Elise: Ian! Where are you going?! Conway: Where else? He’s going to challenge the Tyrogue. Kyle: What?! Not while I can help it! Kyle takes off after Ian, Machoke and Primeape following. Bayleef looks upset, as Elise sighs. Conway: Come on, Bayleef. Let’s see if there’s another path up there. End Scene Ian continues climbing up the mountain side, spotting Tyrogue higher up. Tyrogue is repeatedly punching a boulder, shattering it. Ian makes it up the cliff, sitting with a leg up. Ian: Hey there. Can we battle? Tyrogue: Rogue. Tyrogue looks away, refusing. Kyle and his Pokémon arrive, panting heavily. Kyle: Tyrogue! It’s time to finish this! Tyrogue rolls his eyes, as Tyrogue charges in, Tackling Machoke. Machoke is down, as Primeape charges in. Tyrogue’s fist glows light blue, as it punches Primeape at a blinding speed, barely visible. Kyle: Its Mach Punch! Tyrogue: (Irritated) Rogue. Kyle: It’s so strong. But it didn’t seem like it was even trying. Ian: It’s looking for a challenge. Conway, Elise and Bayleef arrive, as Ian takes his jacket off. He tosses the jacket over to Elise, who was flustered by it. Elise: (Blushing) Huh? Ian was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, revealing well toned muscles, as he walks over to Tyrogue. Tyrogue looks puzzled, studying Ian. Ian: You and me. Let’s go. Ian charges in, fist ready and he swings a punch. Tyrogue smirks as he catches Ian’s fist, as he goes for a Tackle. Kyle: Tyrogue caught the Mega Punch! Elise: Mega Punch?! Ian catches Tyrogue, as he lifts Tyrogue, startling it. Ian slams Tyrogue into the ground, Tyrogue groaning. Kyle: That was a Vital Throw attack! Elise: I never knew that Ian was so physically strong. Conway: He trains himself as much as he does his Pokémon. Tyrogue pushes off his back and gets to his feet, going in with a Tackle. Ian jumps to the side, as he knees Tyrogue in the stomach, Tyrogue stumbling back. Kyle: Was that a Jump Kick or Hi Jump Kick? Tyrogue raises his knee, it glowing bright orange. He jumps at Ian, knee first. Conway: That’s Hi Jump Kick. Ian had Jump Kick. Ian jumps back, though Tyrogue’s knee brushes Ian’s chest, him losing his breath. Ian hits the ground, rolling like a log. Ian gets up, as Tyrogue spins like a top, approaching Ian. Conway: A Rapid Spin! Ian spins on the ground, his leg tripping Tyrogue, Tyrogue falling face first into the ground. Kyle: Such a decisive Low Kick. Elise: Stop giving him moves like he’s a Pokémon! Tyrogue jumps, going for Hi Jump Kick. Ian dodges, as Tyrogue crashes into the ground, the terrain shattering around it. Tyrogue groans in pain, as the cliff side collapses underneath him, Tyrogue tumbling down. Ian jumps after him, grabbing Tyrogue’s arm and then catches them on a tree branch. Ian: (Straining) There we are. I’ve got you. Tyrogue: Rogue. Tyrogue lets go of Ian’s hand, as he grabs the cliffside. Tyrogue keeps his legs up, only using his arms to climb back up the cliff. Ian: Pah! Showoff. Ian grabs onto the cliff, climbing up after it. Tyrogue is waiting for him at top, sitting with a leg up. Tyrogue: (Smugly) Tyrogue. Ian: Oh, don’t rub it in. Tyrogue offers his hand, pulling Ian up. Ian pants heavily, as he stands up. Ian: Shall we continue? Tyrogue: Rogue. Tyrogue stands, and bows to Ian. Ian sighs, as he bows back. Elise: What happened? Kyle: Tyrogue has accepted Ian as his trainer. Fighting himself. I can’t believe I didn’t think of that. Ian pulls out a Pokéball, throwing it. Tyrogue lets it hit him, as he’s sucked in. The Pokéball shakes, then locks. Ian picks it up, it shrinking afterwards. Ian: I caught, a Tyrogue. Ian heads over to the others, grabbing his sternum. Bayleef runs over to him, giving him support. Ian: Thanks, girl. Elise: That was incredibly reckless and dumb. Conway: It fit in with your style though. It seems like something you’d do. Kyle: I’ve learned that I am not yet ready to be a true fighting master. Ian: If you need a teacher, Kiyo is good, or even Chuck on Cianwood Island. Kyle: I will take that advice. Thank you, Ian. Ian: Now, to Mahogany Town. Main Events * Ian catches a Tyrogue. * Tyrogue knows Tackle, Mach Punch, Hi Jump Kick and Rapid Spin. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Kyle Pokémon * Bayleef (Ian's) * Tyrogue (Ian's, newly caught) * Togepi (Elise's) * Primeape (Kyle's) * Machoke (Kyle's) Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episode A Tyrogue Full of Trouble. * Ian apparently knows Mega Punch, Vital Throw, Jump Kick and Low Kick. Elise is irritated by everyone naming his moves. * Ian's Tyrogue, game wise, had to be the result of chain breeding, as it has egg moves learnable from all of its parent Pokémon. * Kyle is based off a character of the day from the anime episode Pasta La Vista! Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales